A Shapeshifter Love Story
by SakuraSinger9
Summary: Amelia is dating a man named Arthur. Sounds 'normal' right? Well not when you are a shapeshifter and you're really a man named Alfred. Oh let's not forget that you're boyfriend doesn't know this and he hates liars. Oh and one last thing, that he is straight! This 'normal' love story just changed to a shapshifter love story.
1. Prologue

**Okay so i decided after over thinking this to post it. I like the topic of this story and i hope you will too ^^ I do not own anything.  
Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Alfred woke up to his alarm clock blaring in his right ear. "Ugh alright I'm up" he said speaking to the alarm clock as if it was alive.

He picked out his clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He shaved his legs, his armpits and 'down there' and any other place with unwanted hair.

After Alfred was done, he exited the shower and went to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Alfred smiled to the mirror to practice his sexy smirk and smiled in approval. "Damn, I'm hot" he said to himself as he went to his bedroom to change.

But before he changed, he did something that no man has ever done; he changed himself to a girl, a full blown girl.

Alfred was always special, ever since birth. He was a genius but never showed it in his teen years, he tried so hard to hide it but they found him out when he was 17.

Alfred excelled in college and went to school to study to be a veterinarian. Because of his smarts, he graduated early and became a vet in no time and had a good regular life at the ripe age of 22.

That 'regular' life crashed when his mother called his job one day in spring. She said she needed to see him immediately and that it was very important.

Alfred rushed to his mother's house thinking that she was harmed and as a 'hero', he had to save her but when he walked into the door, he saw his mother in tears smiling at him.

Alfred asked her what was wrong and what happened and that's when his mother told him a secret that changed his sense of himself forever.

She told him that he was a shapeshifter that could change into a woman and that his father was one too, he died before Alfred was born.

Now Alfred thought that when he told his mother that he was gay, that all the secrets were done for but this one just topped the cake.

He ran out of his mother's house and drove home with that on his mind. Alfred was depressed for a couple of weeks but then he decided he was just going to have to embrace the 'other' side of him which he named Amelia.

Now he transformed to Amelia time to time and didn't feel ashamed about it. He was still him; he just added some girl parts.

Now back to Alfred changing to Amelia, he changed to her and got dressed into the short flowing blue dress and finished getting dressed.

As she was finishing, a knock was heard from the door. Amelia ran downstairs and opened the door revealing a forest green eyed, pale skinned, short but sturdy man.

Amelia smiled wide, "Hey Artie!" she exclaimed hugging the man named Arthur tightly. Arthur gasped surprised but he chuckled slightly, "'Ello love, are you ready to go?".

Amelia nodded and walked out of her house and locked the door, "Let's go" she said grabbing Arthur's arm and walking down the sidewalk.

Amelia and Arthur have been dating for 5 months now and things are going great for the two.

Yes, they get in fights but they usually make up by the end of the day. The two promised to be completely honest to each other to avoid pain and deceit but Arthur doesn't know everything.

You see, Amelia or Alfred never told Arthur about his or her shapeshifting ways and Arthur thinks he is dating a 'whole' woman but he is highly mistaken.

Alfred is a man who can shapeshift into a woman whenever he wants and decided to date Arthur as Amelia. Why? Well because Arthur is straight.

* * *

**Alfred: What the hell bro? Why do i have to be a chick?  
Me: You're not ,stupid, you're a man who can change to a woman. There is a difference  
Alfred: Not in this hero's book. I say this story should be burned  
Arthur: Oh quiet Alfred. I like this story *smirks*  
Me: Thank you Arthur :D  
Alfred: *pouts* Whatever  
Me: Aw we still love you Alfred  
Alfred: *still pouting*  
Me: Leave a review so Alfred can stop pouting **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! :D i'm back after a while. Sorry for being late ^^; I own nothing!**

**Here's Chapter 1 :DD**

Amelia hugged Arthur's arm close as they walked to a café for their date. "Ah love, a little strong there" Arthur said moving his arm to make being in her grasp comfortable.

Amelia blushed slightly, "Sorry hon" she said as she loosened her grasp. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You're so cute when you blush dear".

Amelia blushed even more, "Stop that!" she said jokingly. 'You wouldn't think so if I was ME' she thought sadly as they entered the café.

As they sat down and ordered their drinks and pastries, Arthur began to worry. Amelia was being quiet but usually she was as loud as a siren but he didn't mind that, he loved her.

"So what's wrong my pet? You're being awfully quiet" Arthur said raising his cup full of Earl Grey tea to his mouth.

Amelia hesitated from answering for a moment before looking up into Arthur's eyes. "Say Arthur...do you like men?" She asked while hoping he would say yes.

Arthur choked on his tea, "Amelia why would you ask that? Of course I don't". After hearing that Amelia-no Alfred's heart broke slightly on the inside but on the outside, she smiled "Just making sure I don't lose you from any men" she said with a wink.

Arthur chuckled, "Well you don't have to worry about that, I only have eyes for you" he said as he touched her hand.

Amelia blushed and smiled, "Well good" she said. You would think that would warm her heart with love but instead it crushed Alfred's heart as he realized Arthur was talking about Amelia, not him.

Tears threatened to cover her vision but she blinked them away before any could escape the prison that was her eyes. But Arthur noticed the tears, "Love are you sure you're alright?" .

Amelia smiled, "I'm fine hon". Arthur left it alone after he saw his love smile and they finished their drinks and pastries and left the café.

They spent the rest of the day at the park, swinging on the swings and playing in the sandbox (all of Amelia's ideas). After Arthur got tired, they sat down at a bench and talked about their jobs.

Arthur was a writer and a bookstore owner and Amelia worked at the local aquarium. Both jobs were tiring for them but Amelia had more pressure.

She had two jobs, one at the aquarium as Amelia, and the other as Alfred at the animal hospital. Alfred had to keep his 'other' self a secret so; he had to get two jobs and two different lives.

It was hard for him but he had to do it. He didn't want Arthur to leave him. After talking for a bit, they left and went back to Arthur's apartment.

As they entered the small yet spacious apartment, Arthur took off his shoes and went to the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?" he asked Amelia.

Amelia shook her head no and sat down on the couch while Arthur went to get himself so tea. As she waited, Amelia looked around the room, looking at all the pictures that she's seen before but she loved looking at them again.

Arthur looked so young and happier then and smiled a lot more. Then Amelia noticed the picture of them on their first date.

She smiled a bittersweet smile at the picture and the memory, before she could let any tears slip Arthur came back with two cups that contained tea and coffee.

He set them down on the coffee colored tabled before sitting next to Amelia, "I know you said you didn't want anything to drink but I figured I would still bring it to you since I already had coffee brewing".

Amelia smiled, knowing that Arthur was lying, he didn't drink coffee and telling by the blush that came from his face she was right.

"Thanks hon but you didn't have to" She said smiling. "But I wanted to, love" Arthur said smiling back, calling her by her favorite pet name.

Amelia kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her back on the lips instead. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Arthur deepened the kiss and moved so Amelia was now in his lap instead of being next to him.

Amelia lost herself in the heat of the kiss and when she came back from it, she woke up to being naked with Arthur lying next to her in his bed, naked as well.

'Fuck!' Amelia thought as she got up from the bed slowly and dressed herself, 'I wasn't going to do that until...until he knew the truth'.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 am so she had 2 hours to get home and get dressed as Alfred before heading to the animal hospital.

Amelia put her shoes on and left a note for Arthur before running out the door and catching a cab to her house.

Once she arrived at her house, she ran inside her house and changed. She changed into him in one quick thought and Alfred changed into his animal prints scrubs and grabbed his doctor coat and ran out the door to his car.

Alfred turned on music to dull his mind from 'Amelia's' activities with Arthur the night before until he arrived at the hospital.

Alfred spent the whole day, talking to concern pet owners, helping their pets and doing two surgeries on a dog and another on a cat.

Even doing what he loved, he still thought about one person. The one person that would never love him back.

He sighed as he walked to his car trying to forget his forbidden love. Alfred got in his car but before he could drive off, someone knocked on the car window.

Alfred looked to his left and saw a man with familiar forest green eyes staring back at him with a cat in his hands. Alfred's eyes widen, 'Arthur?!'

**Please leave a review ^^**


End file.
